Viscosity modifiers are a type of compound frequently added to lubricating oils such as are used in engines. As its name implies, when added to a lubricating oil a viscosity modifier impacts the viscosity of the lubricating oil such as by decreasing the magnitude of the thinning that normally occurs at higher temperatures, decreasing the magnitude of the thickening that normally occurs at lower temperatures, or a combination of both.